


Strawberries and Cigarettes

by Motherland_Flower



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Its not good, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oops?, Strawberries, might have more prompts on this, sort of angsty, to be rewritten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motherland_Flower/pseuds/Motherland_Flower
Summary: Yeh Shuhua hates strawberries. She once loved them and everything associated with them, but then Seo Soojin came into her life and wrecked her opinions. Now she hates strawberries.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Strawberries and Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> this is something really short so don’t have high expectations please!

The truth was, Shuhua loved strawberries. She loved everything about them and that love was only amplified the first time her lips connected with Soojin’s and she tasted the light strawberry tint of her chapstick. The simple idea of strawberries had sent her head reeling with longing for the older girl.

The first time they had kissed was before their debut. Shuhua’s broken Korean did little to stop the budding friendship between the pair. Shuhua has grown attached to the dancer, always clinging on for dear life, and when they realized their friendship was headed towards a different path, they couldn’t hold back.

Their first kiss wasn’t the highlight of a magical candle lit dinner, nor a warm summer's day as they were seated on a picnic blanket. It was in their company’s studio. They had spent the entire night after their scheduled rehearsals talking and dancing around the wooden floors. 

Soojin had pulled the young girl close, the sweet smell of strawberries had flooded Shuhua’s entire being. All she could smell, all she could taste, was strawberry, that intoxicating fruitiness that Shuhua coming back for more. 

She had, in essence, bitten into a strawberry, that sugary taste dribbling down her chin and exploding in her mouth. She couldn’t get enough.

They continued their forbidden antics in private, hushed giggles behind closed doors, sneaking away during rehearsals and company parties. Shuhua was addicted to the older girl and rightfully so.

Soojin was no different, a bit more patient and reserved, but intoxicated nonetheless. They spent their entire trainee days being infatuated with one another like nobody else had ever existed. And nobody did, not in their bubble at least. It was always them two, the forbidden lovers from Korea and Taiwan.

And then two became six.

They had officially debuted and it just so happened to be that they were placed in the same group. Shuhua was ecstatic at first, gleefully jumping around the company when she heard the news, like a lovesick child. Soojin on the other hand, didn’t seem nearly as giddy as the younger girl.

She spent time with Shuhua less and less, creating abstract excuses to get out of their daily visits, but there was only so far she could run. 

Soojin was essentially trapped. She had only started this because she assumed it was a one time thing. Her plump lips had met the other girl’s first and she instantly went weak in the knees. But it was just meant to be a fling.

A getaway from the harsh realities of being a trainee. She yearned to kiss the Taiwanese, but she made a promise to herself that this would all end once she debuted. She would be assigned to a group and they’d rise in popularity until they topped the charts and she’d never have to look back on all the sinful moments she shared with Yeh Shuhua.

But luck had never been in her favor.

This debut, their debut _together,_ had meant that Soojin couldn’t run. She couldn’t hide. She couldn’t get away from her past no matter how hard she tried.

Shuhua was always persistent, attempting -and failing- to kiss Soojin at any moment, even when the cameras were pointed directly at them.

Soojin began to worry. 

No matter what she did, Shuhua only seemed to fall more in love, becoming riskier and more demanding in the public eye. It was like she didn’t care who saw, she was in love with Seo Soojin and damn the world for ever doubting it.

Soojin had become less affectionate behind the scenes, shrugging off the girl’s advances even behind closed doors. This was meant to stay between the two of them, suppressed and confined within their company’s walls.

It was never meant to leave the studio.

But it had and Shuhua had dragged their history into their group. Into their shared dorm. Into every interview and every performance. Soojin couldn’t get away from it. Shuhua’s feelings had loomed over the entire group no matter how often Soojin had brought up the fact that their arrangement had been simple fun, no strings attached. 

Their kisses became less frequent, Shuhua complaining every waking moment about her withdrawal from the strawberry freshness she had been so heavily dosed with in their trainee days.

But Soojin couldn’t let this keep happening. She pushed the girl away, pushed and pushed, and nudged with all of the willpower she could muster. She was not going to let this one time thing spiral out of control any more than it already had.

But perhaps she had pushed too far.

Shuhua stopped demanding kisses. Stopped declaring her love for the Korean in every tv broadcast. She stopped asking for hugs and even shook off Soojin’s arm whenever the older girl tried to intertwine them.

Soojin didn’t mind. This was for the best, no dating scandals, no backlash, no feelings.

But it still tore at her heart every time she looked at the girl. She wanted to kiss her again, to hold her in her arms like the lovesick teenagers they were back in their early years. But they both matured, Shuhua no longer begging for affection.

It especially hurt Shuhua when Soojin stopped using the strawberry chapstick she had gifted her. It was a simple gift, out of the blue and entirely for Shuhua’s benefit, but this kind was special to the two of them. A common brand sure, but memorable nonetheless.

Shuhua didn’t stop buying it for her, even long after they drifted apart and no longer kissed. It had become a habit, pick up the strawberry flavored chapstick everytime she was in line at a grocery store and take it back home to the girl she once loved.

But Soojin stopped wearing it. Shuhua noticed when the sticks began to pile up in Soojin’s drawer, a sight she was met with out of the blue. She didn’t mean to snoop through Soojin’s stuff, she was looking for something, something she couldn’t seem to remember when she noticed the strawberry chapsticks thrown at the very bottom of the drawer behind clutter, unopened.

So Shuhua finally stopped buying them. And Soojin switched the flavoring of her chapstick to anything else, anything else but _strawberry._

They had long grown apart when Soojin’s heart shattered once more. It wasn’t intentional, but it never truly is.

Shuhua has spoken about how much she despised strawberries on one of their I-Talks. She straight out refused Minnie’s attempt at feeding her the fruit, her face scrunched up in utter disgust.

Shuhua had shoved the red fruit away and in turn, shoved Soojin and their endeavors even further down into the depths of regret.

Shuhua didn’t regret it, not at first. But as more time passed, Shuhua felt nothing but remorse for all the time spent head over heels for the girl who would never return her advances again.

It was stupid believing their relationship would go anywhere after their debut came, but at the time it all made sense to the Taiwanese.

Perhaps Soojin was lonely. Or fueled by revenge. Maybe that’s why she had initiated their first ever kiss. And maybe that’s why she kept going back until Shuhua had started to run to her first.

Shuhua hates strawberries. That wasn’t always the case, but now she couldn’t stand the taste of them let alone the smell.

Soojin had smelt like them once before, a light body mist perhaps. But after everything that had happened between them, Shuhua no longer was met with the tangy smell of a red fruit, she was met with the horrid smell of cigarette smoke.

It was never a habit she noticed during their trainee days, but after their debut Shuhua picked up on it more frequently. 

Maybe that’s what scared her away, the smell of smoke, the dangers that come with it well off in Soojin’s future. That was it. That was why Shuhua left.

Soojin had told herself that’s all it was. She was the one who slammed the door in Shuhua’s face all those years ago. She had no right to be upset with Shuhua moving on.

But it killed her every day. 

And it ruined Shuhua’s favorite fruit.

Shuhua hates strawberries. She told everyone it was a trait she exhibited from the moment she could form her own opinions, but the truth was, she hated the strawberry flavored girl that filled her mind every night. She hated Seo Soojin.

She _hates_ Seo Soojin.

**Author's Note:**

> so? it’s not well written as i was half asleep while writing this but it’s something. i have more prompts about Shuhua’s relationship with strawberries and i might make this a collection if anyone thinks it’ll be good. but alas, i am not very good at writing, _YET_


End file.
